


Sea of Ghosts

by Affie



Series: Siren Song [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim Romance Mod - Fandom
Genre: Female Protagonist, Original Character(s), Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim Romance Mod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affie/pseuds/Affie
Summary: Drifting along the Sea of Ghosts, North of Skyrim, betrayal stings the air.





	Sea of Ghosts

She opened her eyes to a gloomy, gray sky and the biting cold that accompanied it. A lingering haze in her eyes, as well as a sharp pain in her head, caused her eyes to squeeze back shut while she slowly leaned upright. As the haze disappeared, she looked around, finally remembering what had happened just moments before. She looked down at her wrists, bound by rope, and fell into an instant panic and wriggled her wrists around, digging the harsh material deep into her skin.  
“Roman.” Whispered a voice she recognized. “Roman!”  
She glanced over, blinking a few times as she focused on a face… Her husband’s face.  
“Talisan…” She uttered weakly, “What’s happening?” She noticed his hands were bound behind his back.  
“Just stay calm and do what they say, alright?” He said quietly. His eyes were wide and scared, an emotion she rarely saw him express openly like this. It made her panicked state worse than it was before.  
Heavy footsteps drew her attention to the right as a large, intimidating Orc came walking towards them. “Finally awake, huh? About time… I’m eager to get this show on the road again, Cap’n.” The Orc stopped in front of Roman and reached down, grabbing a handful of her hair. His rough, calloused fingers were anything but gentle as he rolled her already throbbing head around and forced her to look up at him. “Don’t take this personally, little one… It’s all business.” He said before shoved her onto her back with one simple motion of his hand.  
“Back off my wife…” Talisan growled at the Orc, fear being overcome with agitation.  
“Ha! Look who has a backbone now.” He laughed at the man, “I guess he knows he’s gonna die.”  
Speechless, Roman struggled back to a sit and looked at Talisan. “Die? This is a mutiny? “ She looked back to the Orc, “Maladig?”  
“No… We just agree that you’re getting too soft, Roman. You’re losing profit and that affects everyone. So, we’re taking over.” Maladig explained as he drew a scimitar, the one that belonged to her husband as an heirloom in his family.  
“That’s a mutiny, you numb-skull…” Talisan said quietly.  
Maladig quickly responded to Talisan’s backtalk with a pivot on his heels and used that momentum to slash him across the chest. The well-kept blade that Talisan favored cut deep into his chest and blood began to spill all over the deck in front of him, causing a cry of pain from Talisan.  
Roman let out a startled scream as he was struck then quickly crawled to his side, trying to help him stay up.  
“To sum things up for you both: I am going to be Captain. Anyone who wants to stand against me will die. That includes you both.”  
“You son of a bitch!” Roman hissed as she hovered over her husband protectively.  
Moments later, the doors to the captain’s cabin burst open and one of Roman’s former crew stepped out holding a young child by the back of her neck. She squirmed and kicked around in vain.  
Roman’s heart immediate plummeted into her stomach, “Anahi!” She gasped, climbing to her feet, rushing towards the child.  
Maladig stuck his leg out, causing her to fall face first into the deck. “Not so fast, Cap.” He then leaned down and grabbed the back of her shirt and effortlessly pulled her back onto her knees.  
“No, please… Don’t hurt my daughter… Please, Maladig…” Roman begged the Orc, looking up at him with desperate eyes.  
“Your little brat won’t be harmed… That much I can promise.” He assured her, “I just need her to realize who is in charge while she grows up… If she doesn’t, then the market for slavery will give some coin for her.” He turned and began dragging Roman back to Talisan’s side then stood behind the both of them.  
“Za’bar, Ri’shani,” Maladig called to a Khajiit then Redguard, gesturing to Talisan.  
The two stepped forward, grabbing him and dragged his bound body across the floor, to the port side of the ship.  
“Tell your husband you love him,” Maladig told Roman, grabbing her hair again, forcing her to look at the three of them.  
Talisan lifted his head, looking back at Roman. She stared back, her eyes welling with tears as she hesitantly uttered the words “I love you…” to him.  
“I love you, too…”  
The Khajiit pulled a dagger from their hip and the Redguard reached down, curling his arms under Talisan’s and lifted him up.  
“Za’bar takes no pleasure in your death…” He reeled the dagger back, crouching a bit to get on level with Talisan then stabbed the blade deep into his gut. Then again, and again… And again until the only sound it made was disgusting squelching and bones crunching against the soaked blade.  
Talisan barely made a sound, presumably out of shock and soon enough his head hung limp and blood dripped off of his lips.  
Anahi began crying, her innocent face twisting into a horrified shriek before she dropped to her knees and dampened her shirt with tears and drool.  
“Don’t…” Roman started as a sobbing breath overtook her words. “Don’t look, baby… Look at Mama…” She pleaded, but Anahi seemed to be inconsolable.  
Za’bar dropped the dagger then grabbed under Talisan’s knees. The two of them shuffled to the side of the ship and promptly tossed the body into the ocean.  
Roman was devastated, she suddenly felt numb in both body and mind as she heard the splash. Tears streamed down her cheeks without end but her expression was flat and her stare was distant.  
“Messy…” Maladig sighed, he reached down and grabbed her collar and began to drag her across the floor. “Talisan, a good leader or not, was utterly useless. Like you, he grew soft, especially after you gave birth to that brat. He became a coward and resorted to shit like peaceful negotiations and giving up our hard-earned gold to build a better life.” He stopped and let go of her collar.  
“You were nothing but an enabler to his actions… I couldn't stand it any longer.” He looked down at her, noticing her indifferent expression. Annoyed, he kicked his heavy boot into her gut, getting a reaction from her as she curled up with a pained grunt. “I suppose I’ll spare you the pain…”  
He quickly grabbed her again and lifted her up a bit. He balled his fist and without hesitation, began to beat her face. Each punch broke her skin, making blood pool below her. He only stopped when her body was limp and his punches softened against her gored cheek. He dropped her and stood up straight, sighing. “Toss her.”  
Za’bar and Ri’shani slowly inched over to Roman, picking her up at each end, then got ready to toss her overboard.  
Anahi’s scream made them pause. “Stop it! I’ll kill you!” She sprinted forward but Maladig was quick to grab the child, hoisting her up under his arm by the waist despite her kicking and screaming.  
“I said toss her, or I’ll toss all three of you, useless idiots!”  
The two finally swung her overboard and her body splashed into the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by this Skyrim mod:
> 
> https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/71754
> 
> https://skyrimromance.com/


End file.
